Smiling
by SlashyYaoiFangirl
Summary: AU. Vanyel never died in the war. His and Stefan's last moments together. Short and sweet. one shot.


Warnings- This is SLASH!!!! If you are somehow offended by SLASH please leave and do not read this fic, as it is about TWO BOYS that love each other. There is character death.  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Vanyel or Stefan. If I did I probably be putting this kind of stuff in the actual books. But I don't own them by any stretch of imagination. These wonderful characters belong to Mercedes Lackey. So Do Not Sue. I am broke. You won't get much.  
  
Smiling  
  
Vanyel looked over at his lifebonded lover.  
  
"Stef." He whispered into the general direction of his lover's ear.  
  
"Yes, Van-ashke?" Stefan answered to the man holding him.  
  
"I love you." Vanyle said sending a feeling of love and warmth through the lifebond.  
  
"I love you too, Van." Stefen replied, returning the feelings of love to Vanyel, snuggling deeper into Vanyel's embrace. He breathed in the smell of Vanyel, all soft and warm and safe and apple-y. Not what most people thought of when they heard Vanyel's name. The first thing they thought was: Herald Vanyel Ahskervon, second only to the king, Hero of The Battle of White Foal Pass, Saver of Valdemer, and who knew what other nonsense they had named him. That wasn't what Stefan thought, the first thing that came to mind was, is he okay?? Quickly followed by, of course he is, hmm I love him... Vanyel's aged voice softly interrupted his thoughts,  
  
"Stef, this- this is our last night." Stefan tensed at these words.  
  
"But Van-ahske, the king can't send you to another war! You're too old! And you can't ride cir..." Vanyel quickly stopped the panic rising in Stefan's voice by kissing him. After he stopped he reassured Stefan,  
  
"I'm not going on circuit, and there's no war anymore, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, it's just that I was panicking, well I'm certainly turning into a senile old man! You can't say anything without me being worried about you going to fight a war that you won years ago!" Vanyel smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I get that feeling every time I have to talk to the king."  
  
"If you weren't talking about leaving on Herald business, what were you talking about?" Stefan inquired.  
  
"We're leaving for the havens.' Vanyel said softly in response.  
  
"So you and 'Fandes are leaving?" Stefan asked trying to hold back the tears that had flooded his eyes.  
  
"No. WE. You and 'Fandes and me are going to the havens if we want to."  
  
"Really we get to go, together?" Stefan asked not believing his ears.  
  
"Yes." At this Stefan looked up from Vanyel chest where he had been resting his head and kissed Vanyel passionately. After some more kissing, Stefan asked, "What did you mean when you said, 'if we want to'? "  
  
"We have two choices, one we got to the havens and live in peace, or I cast a spell and we guard a forest to the north of here. And since I will be happy with either one, I'd like it if you chose."  
  
"I-", He stopped and thought about it for a minute, "I'd like it if we went to protect the forest." Vanyel could tell that he really meant it, and wasn't just saying it to please him.  
  
"Thank you." Vanyel said and kissed him.  
  
"It's what you wanted, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I would rather stay in spirit form and help Valdemer then sit in the havens doing nothing. I'm glad you chose and meant this.'  
  
"Me too."  
  
They held each other close, Stefan asleep and Vanyel casting the spell that would make them protect the forest on Valdermer's north boarder.  
  
The next morning, when her 'uncle' Van and Stefan didn't show up at breakfast Jisa decided to find them. When she got to their door she knocked, and when she got no response she went inside. Then she saw Vanyel and Stefan in each other's arms, dead. Tears started to fall from her eyes then she saw that they were smiling a happy smile. And she knew that wherever they were they were together and happy. She smiled and left the two in peace.  
  
~The End~ Now you've read...now you review!! Pleaase??? Big huge puppy dog eyes I'll love you forever. 


End file.
